


Memories

by Gecko998



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Boarding School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, highschool, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko998/pseuds/Gecko998
Summary: Thomas is the new transfer student to Gladesville Boys Boarding School. But dreams start to haunt him. Dreams about the people he's meeting. And they're always about what seems to be their deaths. What's going on?





	1. Chapter One- Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas moves to a new school- a boarding school.

Thomas looked up at the sign. _Gladesdale Boys Boarding School._ He frowned. He didn't want to go to a boarding school. But no one was willing to foster him now, because he always misbehaved, and he was certainly too old to be adopted. This was apparently the reason for this place. A home for kids who wouldn't fit in anywhere else. But that didn't mean Thomas would fit in here. The memories of his old school started to fade, and the more steps he took towards the school, the blurrier his friend's faces became in his mind. Not that he could really have called them friends.

Thomas climbed up the steps towards the reception, struggling to drag his suitcase with him. He looked over the balcony and saw students running around in what looked like a maze. The maze seemed to be student-made, as if it were a class project. As there were wooden planks, bits of cement, hay bundles, even old desks woven together to create walls. Although the walls weren't very sturdy, as some students were moving the walls around.

Entering the reception, Thomas saw 3 house banners hung up on the wall. There was the Grievers, written and decorated in a dull green, the Gladers, with a steel grey, and the Greenies, ironically, in blue. Thomas stared, puzzled at the colour choices.

"Confusing, isn't it?" a voice said from behind Thomas, startling him. Thomas turned to see a dark-skinned boy sitting behind the reception desk, looking bored and amused, and at the same time, looking like he was expecting Thomas to come.

"What?" Thomas replied,

"The houses, the Greenies are blue, it's confusing, isn't it?" The boy smiled and looked down at some paper on the desk. "You must be Thomas?" He asked, not looking up.

"Uhh, yeah," Thomas said, still clutching his suitcase.

"Great, I'm Albert, but please call me Alby. I'm going to show you around, and show you to your dorm-"

A bell rang three times.

"Well, I guess I'll be showing you to your next class instead, you're in room MA5, and you're doing maths. I'll wait for you outside your classroom after maths to show you where your dorm is. Which is..." He scanned the page, murmuring to himself "Student Id, A2, so you're in room... ah! you're in the same dorm as me, cool!" He grinned, looking up, "Come on then. Let's find your maths room." He motioned for Thomas to follow him.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes new friends and Gally completely hates him.

Thomas entered the maths room. The teacher had just begun his class. _Oops, I'm late!_ Thomas thought, embarrassed.

"Oh, you must be the new arrival." The teacher smiled. "I'm Mr Janson, and your name is?"

"I'm Thomas,"

"Ahh yes, Thomas, well, go take a seat."

Thomas quickly scanned the classroom for a seat. Most of the seats were separated unless two close friends were sitting together, and then they would be joined. Thomas sat next to a dark haired boy, who was unfortunately, scowling at him, but sneering at the same time.

"You see that Chuck, I gots myself a new greenie to pick on, it must be your lucky day." He sneered to the boy on the other side of him. He turned to Thomas and whispered, "Boy, your life is gonna be so great, Greenie. You better enjoy it! And you'd better respect me, Gally!"

Thomas endured the gruelling 45 minutes of jabs, taunts, sneers and paper throwing given to him by Gally. When the bell rung, he raced for the door, hoping to find Alby waiting there so he could take him to his dorm quickly. But Alby wasn't there yet. Gally quickly followed behind Thomas and stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Greenie?" He growled at Thomas.

Thomas froze in fear as the bully sneered at him.

"Gally don't be a bloody bully. Leave the poor Greenie alone." An odd-accented-voice said from behind Thomas. Thomas turned to see a blond-haired kid frowning at Gally. He was thinner than Alby and Gally, (and even Thomas) but he looked like he could match any of them in a wrestling match.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief as Gally briskly walked away, apparently not wanting to get in a fight with this blond. And finally, Alby came up.

"So, do you want me to show you to our dorm?" He grinned.

"He's in our dorm?" The blond kid asked Alby.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Thomas followed him away from the math room, the blond kid next to Alby. They cut across a few halls and past a sign that said Dorms -. And Alby stopped at a room at the end of a hall. The door had the number 257 written on it. Alby attempted to open the door, and finding it locked, he pounded on it, yelling,

"Open up shuck-face! I told you to keep it unlocked!"

A muscly Asian boy opened the door, scowling. His sleeves were pulled up, showing big muscles, and his blue shirt was tattered.

"You don't have to yell shank! I told you I was- oh!" His face softened, and then twisted into a sarcastic smirk. "So, the newbie arrived eh?"

"yEs AnD iF yOu DoNt LeT mE iN sOoN yOu-" Alby stopped, realising he was yelling. "Just clear your junk off the spare bed."

Thomas entered the room, putting his suitcase next to the bunkbed on the right side of the room. He sat down on the bottom bunk and started to unpack until he was startled by the voice of the blond kid,

"Why don't ya introduce yourself, you buggerin' shank?" The blond-haired kid grinned at him.

"My name is-" Before Thomas could answer, Ably interrupted him.

"Minho! You won't believe what his last name is," Alby mused, "-Greenford!"

"What!?" The Asian boy grinned, "Well that sure brings a second meaning to the phrase Greenie".

Thomas stared in confusion, "Why is everyone calling me Greenie? Am I in the Greenie house?"

"No, no, it's just a tradition, we call all the newbies Greenie around here. And your last name being Greenford makes it even better!"

"And, you're in the Gladers house, with us!" Alby grinned.

"You still haven't given me your bloody name!" The blond kid grumbled.

"Oh, my name is Thomas," Thomas answered,

"Nice to mee-"

"Hello Thomas, I'm Minho." The Asian boy interrupted, snickering as the frown on the other kid's face grew even bigger. "And that grumpy-faced kid is Newton."

"My name is Newt, and if you dare call me Newton I will bloody rip your head off!" Newt exclaimed, causing Minho, Alby and Thomas to snort in laughter.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally still hates Thomas and decides to beat him up.

A bell rang 3 times.

"It seems that you arrived just in time, Greenie." Minho mused, "It's the end of the week- end of week one. So you didn't miss too much. In fact, last period was the last period of class today. It's free time right now, and that bell signalled that afternoon tea is available in the mess hall if you want any. We can get some if you want. "

"Here, catch." Alby said, chucking a timetable towards Thomas. "Here's your timetable, you don't want to lose that."

"Want me to show you where the Mess Hall is?" Newt offered.

"Sure," Thomas replied,

"Great! Let's get going, Tommy!"

"Tommy?" Thomas asked, as Minho and Alby gave Newt questioning looks.

Newt froze and grinned, "Uh. Tommy suits you better, I guess?"

Thomas laughed, "It's fine Newt, you can call me Tommy if you want."

"Great." Newt smiled, "You better hurry if you want any food."

Alby and Minho had decided to stay behind at the dorm, so it was just Newt and Thomas walking down the corridors towards the Mess Hall. Thomas noticed that Newt walked with a distinct limp. I never noticed that before, he thought, I'll have to ask how it happened.

"The campus sure is big," Thomas mused, but when he turned, he didn't see Newt. He was alone. His new friend had abandoned him. _Well, I guess I never can trust anyone._ Thomas thought. He looked around and sighed, he had no idea which way the Dining Hall was, or the dorms for that matter. He was about to call out before a burly hand was roughly placed on his shoulder. Thomas turned, "Where have you been-" He stopped, this wasn't Newt.

"It seems your blond friend isn't here to protect you now," Gally sneered, and the two bullies behind him chuckled.

"What do you want-" A punch to the stomach sent Thomas sprawling to the ground. He hissed in pain and clutched his stomach.

"What's your dorm number, boy?" One of the boys next to Gally asked.

"257." Thomas choked.

"Boarding with the blond are we?" The other boy laughed, and someone else kicked Thomas in the back. He leaned forwards onto his knees and glared up at Gally, before being punched in the face.

"Why do you hate me?" Thomas cried, spitting out blood onto the ground beneath him.

"You're going to give us all the money you gots, and you're not going to hang out with the blond again." Gally threatened.

"Or?" Thomas asked.

"Why don't you find out?" Another boy said, and Thomas was kicked again, and again. The last thing Thomas remembered was noticing how cold the floor was.


	4. You Bloody Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally threatens Thomas at dinner, but his new friends defend him.  
> Oh, and Thomas has a spooky dream.

_"KILL ME!" He yelled, and then his eyes cleared, as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened._

_"Please, Tommy. Please."_

_With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigg-_

"Tommy. Please! Wake up! Don't die!"

Thomas opened his eyes to see Newt looking down at him, a worried expression on his face. "You bloody idiot. Why are you picking fights with Gally?" Newt yelled, and then stopped, and smiled at his pun. Thomas sat up and looked down at himself. His clothes and hands were plastered in blood, and his blood was draining into the conveniently placed gutter near him.

"Why did you abandon me?" Thomas sniffed.

"I did not. I told you that I was going back to the dorm to get my keys." Newt replied, "now answer me, why are you 'poking the wasp's nest'?"

"What?"

"Figure of speech. Why are you picking fights with Gally?"

"I'm not. He just came up and punched me." Thomas said.

Newt raised an eyebrow, "uhhuh."

"Well he said that you're not here to protect me anymore and then punched me and asked me what dorm I'm in. And then he said 'oh your with the blond' and then he told me to give him money and not hang out with you anymore."

Newt blinked, "okay. Well, let's just get you fixed up. You're covered in blood, Tommy."

Thomas winced when Newt called him Tommy.

"You okay Tommy?" Newt asked, looking worried.

"What? Yeah, I'm okay."

"If you're sure."

They didn't go to the nurse's office, because Thomas didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, and so they limped back to the dorm.

Minho opened the door for them. "What the shuck happened to you, Greenie?" He yelled, shooting questioning looks to Newt.

"Not entirely sure, but I'll try to explain," Newt told Minho, as Thomas dragged himself into the bathroom. Thomas sat on the shower floor and turned the water on, letting the water wash the blood from his skin, and partially wash his clothes. He just sat there. Head in his hands, and his eyes closed. He wasn't all too scared about Gally, or the bullies, but what was on his mind was the spine-chilling dream. It seemed so real, as if a memory, not a dream.

"Yo Thomas, you okay man?" Alby asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah." Thomas replied.

"Well hurry up and get changed, then. Free time will be over soon." Alby said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Thomas stood up and turned the water off. _How much can I really trust these guys?_ He thought, I just met them and already I have been left for Gally. Thomas turned and saw that his suitcase had been dragged into the bathroom, someone caring and kind had pulled it in so he could get changed. Thomas stripped from his bloody clothes and pulled out some clean ones from his suitcase.

When Thomas came out, the others were already gone. Thomas exited the dorm and followed the other people heading for dinner. At least this time he had someone to follow.

He entered the Dining Hall and grabbed some food. Looking around, he saw Newt, Albie and Minho sitting in one of the corners. He took a step towards them and then stopped. If they left without him, they mustn't want to sit with him. He quickly turned away just as he caught Newt's eye, and walked to an empty table, ignoring the cries of "over here Tommy!" And sat down alone.

He hunched over and ate his food, not daring to look towards Newt and his other 'friends'.

He was swiftly joined by Gally and his thugs.

"I see you're listening to my advice Greenie boy." He sneered, punching Thomas roughly in the shoulder.

 _Help me!_ Thomas thought, shrinking into his seat.

More people joined him at the table and Thomas didn't dare to look up.

"You bloody bastards leave our friend alone!" Said a familiar voice. Thomas snuck a look upwards to see Newt, along with Minho and Alby bristling and glaring at Gally.

"You don't understand." Gally said acidly jabbing something into Thomas' side, "he wants to sit with us, don't you?"

Thomas gritted his teeth. "I. Don't want. To sit with. You." He said, and could almost feel the triumphant glare from Gally towards his dorm mates. "Gally." He continued, wincing as Gally suddenly looked daggers at him.

"You'd better watch your back, boy." He sniffed, picking up his things and moving back to the table behind them. His friends followed him.

"What was that about, Tommy?" Newt asked, but Thomas refused to look up.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Why didn't you sit with us, Greenie?" Minho asked, poking Thomas' shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want me to sit with you since you left me." Thomas said quietly.

"That's not true and you know it." Newt said softly, and Minho gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I guess."


	5. It's All Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally still hates Thomas for reasons.

When they finished eating dinner, Newt stood up, "I'm gonna show Tommy around town, you can come if you want,"

"Yeah whatever Newt, but Alby and I will stay" Minho yawned, "Just remember to be back before the curfew, or the principal is going to kill you!" He laughed,

"Yep, how could I forget, its plastered on all the exit gates," Newt mused, "Let's go, Tommy"

Newt showed Thomas around town, where the best places were and where he loved to hang out with Alby and Minho. They had an hour until they needed to be back at the boarding house, but Newt looked like the limp was bothering him. Thomas offered to go back multiple times but Newt declined.

"Newt?" Thomas started, mustering up the courage to ask about his limp,

"Yeah?"

Thomas was about to ask when they were interrupted by two other boys.

"Excuse us, but can you show us how to get back to the boarding school?" One of the boys said, looking at Thomas.

"I've seen you two before. Haven't you been here for a few months already?" Newt asked suspiciously. Looking at them.

"It's just getting dark and we don't remember the way, we get really confused." The other boy flustered, but didn't take his gaze off Thomas. It was dark, and the area did feel a lot like a maze, especially at night.

"But I don't know the way, I can't show you." Thomas said quietly,

"I know the way, I can show you two," Newt offered, smiling at Thomas, "Just wait here, Tommy, I'll be back"

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, "Okay, lead the way sir,"

"Call me Newt" Newt mused, as he walked towards where the Boarding school was.

Thomas was left alone. Again. This time in the middle of the town. He yawned, turning around.

Thomas froze. Gally was walking towards him, his shape slightly illuminated in the low light of dusk. He carried a rather nasty-looking knife in his left hand, a clunky razor wrapped in leather at one end. Thomas backed up against a wall, and Gally pinned him to it.

"What is your problem with me, Gally?" Thomas yelped,

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you!" Gally roared, slashing Thomas' arm with the knife. Blood gushed from his arm, and Thomas cried out in pain. Gally looked a bit drunk.

"Your father killed my father!" He punched Thomas in the stomach, and grabbed his shirt to stop him from collapsing. "He's a snitch! He told the police about my dad's gang. He told them there were drugs. My father was arrested!"  
Thomas looked up at the bully towering over him as blood ran freely from his arm, he felt like he was going to faint.

Gally lowered his voice. "But your shuck-faced father didn't stop there. No, no. When my dad was released from jail, he was going to get revenge. He confronted your dad. And you know what he did? He shot my father right through the heart!" He sliced Thomas' wrist with the blade, "but thankfully the gang took even bigger revenge. The stabbed your dad, but that will never get my father back." His eyes blazed, and Thomas bit his lip.

"Gally," He choked, "I never knew my dad. He died when I was seven. He was killed when I was seven."

"And you know what?" Gally continued, ignoring Thomas' plea, "it wasn't even your father who found the drugs, it was his son." He looked down and looked Thomas dead in the eye, "it was you. You're the reason he is dead!" He let go of Thomas' shirt, and Thomas slunk to the ground, barely conscious. _Newt! NEWT!_ He screamed silently. _WHERE ARE YOU?_


	6. The Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has another spooky dream and Newt saves him.

_A long moment passed in Thomas' dream. They were standing on a thin passageway. A vast space stretched below them, a long way down to the bottom._ This place seems familiar, was it called the Cliff?  _A pack of monster—creature—things stood in front of them._

_"Maybe I should—..." A boy, Thomas' friend? Spoke and trailed off and started walking forward—in the direction of the Cliff—slowly, as if in a trance. Thomas watched in detached awe—he couldn't believe his eyes._

_"Alby?" A blond boy next to Thomas said. Where had he heard that name before? "Get back here!"_

_Instead of responding, Alby? Was that his name? took off running—he headed straight for the pack of monstrous creatures between him and the Cliff._

_"Alby!" The blond screamed. He seemed familiar too.._

_Thomas started to say something himself, but Alby had already made it to the monsters and jumped on top of one. The blond boy moved away from Thomas's side and toward Alby—but five or six of the creatures had already burst to life and attacked the boy in a blur of metal and skin. Thomas reached out and grabbed his friend by the arms before he could go any farther, then pulled him backward._

_"Let go!" He yelled, struggling to break loose._

_"Are you nuts!" Thomas shouted. "There's nothing you can do!"_

Thomas gained consciousness. How long had he been out? Gally still stared at him, sneering. Thomas answered his own question.  _Probably just a few seconds._

"Oi! How many times have I told you to leave him alone, ya bloody bully!" A familiar voice said from behind Gally.

" _You"_ Gally said, still in his ranting trance, "And you're the son of the cop who arrested my dad!"

Newt frowned. "My mother was killed by a gang when I was young. My father was killed by the same gang during a murder investigation. "

"Yeah," Gally sneered, pointing at Thomas, " _His father's murder investigation."_

"That's why you hate Tommy? Because your old man's gang murdered my father when he was investigating Tommy's father's death? That makes no sense!" Newt yelled,

"Tommy eh? What a cute little name!" Gally sneered at Thomas, "and no,  _Newt,_ I hate  _'Tommy'_ because his father murdered mine!" He roared,

"But only because he tried to kill my dad!" Thomas yelped,

"Shut up," Gally snorted,

Newt carefully creeped up behind Gally as he glowered at Thomas, and pushed him to the ground roughly, knocking him unconscious. "Bloody bully." He spat.

"Come on Tommy. We need to get back or we will miss the bloody curfew." Newt hissed, and walked back towards the school. Thomas staggered after him, putting pressure on his wrist to try to reduce the blood flow. The jagged cut on his arm had stopped bleeding, but the slash on his wrist still gushed blood. Newt's limp was twice as noticeable as before, as if he had aggravated it while running around.

"Why can't you stay away from him?" Newt growled,

"He followed me."

Newt snorted. "Sure he did."

Thomas ignored him and thought about his dreams. What did they mean? Why did they seem so familiar. Why did they happen both times he fell unconscious?

They eventually made it back to the school— ten minutes before the curfew. Thomas started to walk towards the dorms when Newt stopped him.

"What?" Thomas asked,

Newt pointed to Thomas' arm. "You're not escaping the Nurse's Office this time Tommy."

Thomas pouted. "But I don't want to explain."

Newt rolled his eyes, "I'll explain for you."

"No. I'll do it."

"Whatever Tommy, just as long as we get there."

"We?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go on your own, did ya?"

Thomas grumbled as Newt dragged him towards the Nurse's Office.

"So how did this happen? Or should I not ask?" The Nurse said as she inspected Thomas arm.

Thomas was silent.

"Alright, don't tell me." She frowned. "Can you at least tell me  _what_ made these nasty cuts?"

"I don't really know." The nurse raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, it was like a knife _-_ razor thing. It was wrapped in leather at one end."

"Was it rusty?" She asked.

"No. It looked brand-new." Thomas mumbled.

"Okay, you  _did_ loose a lot of blood, but you should be fine." She patted him on the shoulder, "You look tough, I'll just put a bandage on, and then you can go."

She sat him down on a chair and disappeared to find the bandages.

"Hey Newt." A voice said from next to Thomas.

"Hi Brenda." Newt nodded.

Thomas turned to see a  _girl_ sitting next to him. Wasn't this a boys boarding school?

Newt smiled. "You look confused, Tommy. You see, there's the boys boarding school campus and the girls campus. We both share the same reception and first aid room. And we see each other every Saturday, as you'll see tomorrow."

"That's right,  _Tommy."_ Brenda snickered.

"That's Thomas to you." Thomas said back.

"Yeah, only I can call him Tommy, because I'm special." Newt teased.

"Stop bickering children," The nurse said as she arrived with the bandages. "And Brenda, you keep that ice pack on your head, you hear me?"

Brenda frowned, "Yes miss." She said, grumbling.

"Yeah Brenda, you don't want your head to fall off!" Thomas mused.

Brenda's eyes widened, and then she frowned, as she realised it was a joke. Thomas and Newt were snickering. "You _—"  
_

_"_ Okay boys, get out of here before you stress my patient even more!" The nurse exclaimed, pushing them out.

They made their way back to the dorm. Newt knocked on the door, and Minho opened it.

"You guys are back," He mused, looking at Thomas, "And I take it that you got beaten up again?"

"yeah," Thomas said, as he walked over to his bed. "Good night you guys,"

"G'night Tommy." Newt mused, as Thomas closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

 


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has yet another spooky dream and is very uncomfortable.

_Thomas dreamed about a storm. He was in the middle of a desert. Other boys were around him, travelling with him._

_The wind from the storm had gained a rough edge, pelting him with sand and grit until it hurt. Every once in a while a larger object would fly by, scaring him half out of his wits. A branch. Something that looked like a small mouse. A piece of roofing tile. And countless scraps of paper. All swirling through the air like snowflakes._

_Then came the lightning._

_The bolts came from nowhere, and the world around him erupted in light and thunder._

_They fell from the sky in jagged streaks, like bars of white light, slamming into the ground and throwing up massive amounts of scorched earth. The crushing sound was too much to bear, and Thomas's ears began to go numb, the horrific noise fading to a distant hum as he went deaf._

_He kept running, almost blind now, unable to hear, barely able to see the building. People fell and got back up. Thomas stumbled but caught his balance. He helped a blond boy regain his feet, then another boy. Pushed them forward as he kept on. It was only a matter of time before one of the thick daggers of lightning struck someone and fried them to a blackened char. His hair stood on end despite the ripping wind, the static in the air raging and prickly as flying needles._

And where was the rain? _he wondered._ Where was the rain? What kind of a storm was this?

 _Someone ran up next to him. He looked familiar. He said something, and Thomas focused enough to read his lips._ We have to go.

_Stumbling, his ears ringing painfully, he ran after the boy. He saw lumps of shadow to the left and right, other people, but only a few. It was too dark to see very far, and the lightning came and went too fast to reveal much. Only dust and debris and that looming shape of the building, almost on top of them now. They'd lost any hope of organisation or staying together. It was each man for himself now—they just had to hope everyone could make it._

_A bolt of pure white zigzagged from the sky and exploded on the ground right in front of him, throwing him through the air. Even as he flew backward, he screamed, tried to regain his footing—the explosion had happened right where his friend was running. "Minho!" He yelled,_ so that was his name _. Thomas landed with a jarring thump that felt like every joint in his body came loose, then popped back into place. He ignored the pain, got up, ran forward, his vision full of darkness mixed with blurry afterimages, amoebas of purplish light. Then he saw flames._

_It took a second for his brain to compute what he was seeing. Rods of fire dancing about like magic, hot tendrils whipping to the right from the wind. Then it all collapsed to the ground, a heap of thrashing flame. Thomas reached it and understood._

_It was Minho. His clothes were on fire. He had been struck by the lightning._

Thomas awoke, gasping for air. Another dream. Another freaky dream. He rolled over to look at the bunk next to him. There was Minho, sleeping peacefully. He was okay.  _Well of course he would be okay,_ Thomas thought, _it was just a dream._ He quietly reached over and picked up his phone. He looked at the time.  _7:27 AM._  It was still early. He rolled over to face the wall again. He thought about the dreams. One of his new friends had died in each of them. Or at least, it seemed like they had died. He never had actually  _seen_  them die, right? Alby had still been moving when the monsters had attacked, and Minho had still been breathing, right? And Newt had woken him from his dream before he had pulled the trigger on the gun... He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  _They're just dreams,_ he thought,  _freaky, dreams._ He rubbed his eyes. This was stupid. He was overthinking these dreams. He'd had dreams before! So why did these ones seem so different..?

"Rise and shine, Greenie!" Someone said from behind him, startling him. Thomas almost screamed. Startled, he rolled over. Minho stood there, grinning. "I told you last night, we have to be at breakfast at 7:45!" Thomas groaned and sat up. Wincing as the pain in his arm came back. Looking at his shirt, he was still in his clothes from last night. Parts of his shirt were stained with blood.

"Uh, I guess I'll go change my shirt," He said, standing up and taking a clean shirt from his suitcase.

* * *

After Thomas had changed his shirt and washed of the blood, they headed to the Dining Hall for breakfast.

They sat down at the table they had sat at last night. Minho and Alby looked like they had slept well, while Newt... Newt looked horrible, like he hadn't slept at all. His hair was messy and he had heavy bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay Newt?" Thomas asked, frowning.

"What?" Newt said, looking up, "oh, uh, couldn't sleep, I had nightmares," He flustered, embarrassed.

Minho snorted, "I've never heard of you having nightmares before!" He mused,

Newt narrowed his eyes, "You never asked."

Thomas smiled at the two bickering, "So what's going on today?" He asked,

Alby answered for them, "Well after breakfast we have a combined assembly with the girls boarding school, and then they get to roam around our campus until dinner time," He grinned, "Saturday is my favourite!"

The assembly was boring. Mostly just the principal talking about responsibility and leadership and character. Thomas could have sworn some of the kids around him fell asleep. After the assembly, they went to the Dining Hall and sat down to eat. As soon as Minho sat down at the table, his eyes lit up, and he immediately stood, cupping his hands around his mouth and calling to someone entering the hall. "Sonya! Harriet! Over here!" Thomas turned to see two girls coming towards their table.

"Hey guys!" One of the girls said, with dark, brown, short hair.

"Who's this?" The other girl said, motioning to Thomas. Her hair was longer, and her hair was blond, like Newt's.

"Hi sis!" Newt exclaimed, "This is Tommy, he's the new kid this month!"

"Uh, just Thomas, actually," Thomas grinned, at the two.

"Well, I'm Sonya, and this is Harriet." She smiled, "I'm Newt's sister."

Thomas blinked. "I didn't know you had a sister, Newt!"

Newt smiled, "what can I say, you've only known me for a day!"

Harriet grinned, "Nice to meet you Thomas." she walked over and sat next to Alby, and Sonya sat next to Minho. They talked amongst each other as if they were great friends, and caught up on what happened over the week. Thomas heard Minho mention him being beaten up by Gally, and Sonya cast concerned looks towards Newt and Thomas.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Someone said from behind Thomas. He turned to see  _Brenda_ walking towards them.

"No worries, Brenda," Alby said, and continued his conversation with Harriet.

"Excuse me, Newt." Brenda whispered to Newt, making him move over. She sat next to Thomas, and Newt, sitting between the two of them, and Thomas could feel annoyance creeping up his spine. He cast a glance towards Newt, and he looked a little annoyed too, but he wasn't saying anything. "So, Tommy, hows your arm going?" She said smoothly to him, smiling.

"Uh.. It's fine, thanks." Thomas replied awkwardly, "My name is Thomas, so uh, please don't call me Tommy."

"Alright Thomas, I won't call you Tommy anymore," She smiled, leaning over slightly and pressed her shoulder lightly to Thomas'. He flinched, as he felt the heat of her shoulder.  _She is really annoying,_ he thought, uncomfortably. Brenda caught his eye and starred at him. He turned his head to look at her for a few seconds before frowning and looking away. He turned back and glanced at Newt to see him staring directly at him, annoyance covering his gaze. Thomas looked away and starred at his lap, and Brenda pressed her shoulder slightly more to his. He felt her leg brush up against his and he started to feel hot.  _I need to get away._ He thought desperately. He looked up at Minho and Alby to see them still in deep conversation.

"I'm going back to the dorm," He said, excusing himself quickly, and hurried out of the Dining Hall. He walked as fast as he could without running.


	8. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt abandons Thomas.

When Thomas reached the dorm, he swiftly unlocked it (with the key Ably gave him) and entered. He then locked it behind him so that only other students with a key could get in. He then entered the bathroom and locked himself in there for good measure. Sitting in the corner, Thomas hugged his knees and thought about the dreams again. First, the dream with Newt. Him holding Thomas to the ground and yet forcing Thomas' gun to his own head, begging Thomas to kill him. Why? He _had_  looked a bit sick and dishevelled, but why was he asking that of Thomas? And then the dream with Alby, when Thomas and the group of people around him were faced with those  _monstrous_ creatures in his dream. What were they? Why were they there? Why was Thomas trying to get past them? And more importantly, why did Alby run at them? And lastly the dream with Minho, in the storm, in that desert. Where were they? Why were they there? Did any of his friends survive in any of those dreams? Did they all die?

Thomas shook his head, he was overthinking dreams.  _Dreams._ Of course they wouldn't make sense. His dream of Newt had probably come from him thinking about the limp and worrying too much. And his dream with the monsters had probably come from the mascot of the Grievers house. And the dream with Minho...  _Well, there had been a storm a few days ago._ And the dramatic dreams as a whole had probably come from his brain trying to make sense of everything that had happened yesterday- new school/home, new friends, almost dying a few hundred times- it was only logical to have dreams, right? Wasn't that what dreams were?

Thomas was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Thomas? Are you in here? Open the door!" Thomas stayed silent. There was silence for a few seconds, and then Thomas heard the sound of a key sliding in to the lock. The door opened and someone entered the dorm.

"Are you in the bathroom Thomas?" He could hear her voice more clearly now. It was Brenda. Thomas looked around desperately to see if there was anywhere in the bathroom he could hide.

"I just thought you could use some company." Brenda said.

 _Yeah, right,_ Thomas thought.

"I'm going to open the door okay?" She asked.

 _No! That's not okay!_ Thomas thought, standing up. Where could he go? He heard the key slide into the lock and Thomas suddenly got an idea. He hid behind the door as it began to open.

"Thomas?" Brenda asked, walking into the bathroom. As soon as she was clear from the door, he bolted out of it. "There you are Thomas!" Brenda exclaimed, "Hey! Get back here!"  _No chance,_ Thomas thought as he ran for the door. Unfortunately, his getaway was promptly stopped as his foot caught on his suitcase that he left by the bed and he fell face first onto the floor.

"Oww." He groaned.

"Oh Thomas, you're so adorable when you fall over!" Brenda giggled.

Thomas felt his face grow hot, "uh, thanks?" He quickly stood up and backed away towards the door.

"Thomas, why are you moving away?" Brenda asked.

"Uh," Thomas swallowed, "I just wanted to.. Hang out with, uh, Newt and Minho and Alby." He said.

"And not with me?" Brenda said, a hurt look on her face.

 _No, not really,_ Thomas thought and turned around to face the door. He was face-to-face with Newt and almost crashed into him.

"You need to watch where you're bloody going Tommy!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Newt!" Thomas smiled, relieved, "I was uh, just coming to find you!"

"You were?" Newt asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Yes._ " Thomas replied, "So, what brings you over to the dorm?"

"Well, firstly, you excused yourself from the table pretty quickly and ran off, and then Brenda asked Minho for his key and ran off after you. I figured I should follow too, and so I did. Plus, I was bored."

"Well, thanks for coming to save me," Thomas mused, lowering his voice so Brenda couldn't hear him. He then turned around and sat on his bed, ducking his head to make sure he didn't hit the top bunk. Brenda started to walk towards him and Newt followed and sat next to him. Brenda sat down next to Newt, and it was obvious she was annoyed at something, or someone. The three of them sat in awkward silence. Newt looked down at his lap while Brenda looked daggers at him and Thomas.

Newt was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to the bathroom," he mumbled, awkwardly getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

 _Newt! Why did you abandon me?_ Thomas thought as the bathroom door closed and Brenda turned to look at him. Thomas looked away, but could sense her moving closer to him, she slid over and sat right up against him. Thomas flinched.

"Newt has kindly left us alone like I asked him to." Brenda murmured softly. He felt Brenda gazing at him and he briefly turned to look at her. Big mistake. As soon as he made eye contact she grinned, pushing him flat against the bed and holding him down. He struggled under her grip, his arms tingling where she held him.

"Brenda! What- are you- doing?" Thomas gasped, struggling to breathe. As she leaned over him, awfully close to his face.

And Brenda smiled, her smile wider than he'd ever seen someone smile, and she bent down further and kissed him.


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas heard the bathroom door creak again and Newt came into the room. Thomas looked up at him and glared furiously. Thomas stood up, scowling. "Why did you do that?" He walked towards the exit, grabbing the handle furiously and opening the door, "How would you ever agree to that? I can't believe this!"
> 
> "Tommy, wait-"
> 
> "Don't call me Tommy" He snarled, turning around to face Newt, "Only my friend Newt can call me Tommy, and I don't see him anywhere!"
> 
> Newt's face faltered, and he frowned, hurt, "Tommy, please-"
> 
> "Stay away Newton. I've never had real friends and I can see I wont be having any in the future either." Thomas spat, "They always betray me."

Thomas was shocked. This was his first kiss. This was unexpected. He wouldn't have thought his first kiss would be like this, but here he was. He struggled, turning his head to the side so that he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and Brenda was still there, inches away from him, threatening to kiss him again. Thomas felt shivers creep up his spine and he attempted to move his arms but was unable.

"Brenda, stop this, please." He gasped, as she put pressure on his arm and the cuts where Gally had attacked him started to hurt.

Brenda firmly planted her lips against his again and kissed him a second time. Thomas attempted to escape and push her off again, but she was stronger than him, chuckling as his escape attempts were unsuccessful. Thomas' skin crawled as she broke away and smugly looked at him.

The door to the bathroom opened with a creak and Brenda turned to glare at Newt as he stood outside the bathroom door awkwardly. "Newt. Give us some privacy!" Brenda growled.

"Newt! Help me! Please!..." Thomas cried out to the blonde boy, "Don't listen to her!"

Newt stood silently for a few seconds, holding his gaze steadily, and then turned around and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and Thomas' heart sank.

"No.. Why..." Thomas whispered, closing his eyes.

Brenda just smiled and bent down to kiss him again. Thomas struggled under her grip once more, turning his head away and then stopped. Enough is enough. He thought, and with all his strength he pushed up against her, startling her and throwing her off of him. He sat up, stopping Brenda from pushing him back down.

"Get off me!" Thomas yelled, scowling at her. He wiped his mouth with a hand and winced as the cuts on his arms ached. He stood up and frowned, running a hand through his hair to fix his messy hair. Brenda smirked and walked out of the dorm, leaving Thomas alone in the room. When the door closed behind her he went back to his bed, fixing it up and sitting down on it. He rested his head on his hands, staring at the floor.

Thomas heard the bathroom door creak again and Newt came into the room. Thomas looked up at him and glared furiously. Thomas stood up, scowling. "Why did you do that?" He walked towards the exit, grabbing the handle furiously and opening the door, "How would you ever agree to that? I can't believe this!"

"Tommy, wait-"

"Don't call me Tommy" He snarled, turning around to face Newt, "Only my friend Newt can call me Tommy, and I don't see him anywhere!"

Newt's face faltered, and he frowned, hurt, "Tommy, please-"

"Stay away Newton. I've never had real friends and I can see I wont be having any in the future either." Thomas spat, "They always betray me."

He exited the dorm, closing the door behind him, and ran down the hall, tears threatening to fall down his face. He slowed his pace down to a walk and breathed slowly.

* * *

Thomas didn't know where he was headed. Maybe he would go towards the maze he saw when he came in yesterday. He headed towards the reception, and turned towards the maze. Students were running around between the maze of desks and chairs, and pieces of concrete and hay bales. It looked fun, and he walked up to the entrance.

A sign hung up by the entrance. All students must be registered before running the maze. Thomas turned around to see a small tent. He walked over to the tent and entered.

"Hello?" Thomas greeted, looking at the dark haired boy sitting behind the desk inside the tent.

"Hello there. Coming to register?"

"Yes, I am." Thomas replied.

"Okay, can you please give me your name, student number and your house?" The boy asked.

"My name is Thomas Greenford, and my number is A2, and I'm in the Glader house." Thomas answered, "May I ask what your name is?"

"Well Thomas, my name is Aris." Aris said, looking down at the laptop in front of him. He typed in some information and looked up at Thomas, eyeing his bandaged arm, "Wait, you're the one Gally attacked last night, right? I heard you beat him up after he almost shredded you with a knife!"

Thomas blinked, "Well yeah, he did attack me, I'm not sure why though, and I didn't beat him up, someone knocked him out while he was distracted."

Aris grinned, "Serves him right, Gally is nothin' but a bully. It was Newt who saved you wasn't it? I heard you guys are friends right?"

Thomas frowned, "I don't have any friends named Newt." He said coldly, his voice faltering.

Aris raised an eyebrow, "If you say so, Thomas," He turned around and printed out a slip of paper,  
"Okay, so I'm going to explain the rules now. So basically it's a maze, and you gotta get to the centre. Once you're in the centre you collect one of the tokens and then make your way out of the maze and come back here. You will get points for your house and also go on the scoreboard. You can go into the maze again after that, but you can only bring back a token once a day."  
Aris grinned, "you follow?" Thomas nodded and so Aris continued,  
"But there's a catch. There are certain people running around in bright yellow vests, and if they catch you, you're in trouble. These people are the grievers. Most of them are from the Griever house but you can be a Griever if you are on the top of the scoreboard at the end of one term. Anyway, we're gettin' off track. If a Griever catches you, they will 'sting' you, and you need to cure yourself with an anti-toxin."  
He held up a little blue card, "Most people only get one vile a week, but people from the Glader house get three every week. Each house gets their own perk. Anyway, if you have a vile on you, you give it to them and they let you go, because you're 'cured'. But if you don't have one, they'll take you back here and we'll see if someone else will give you their vile. If no one gives you a vile after thirty minutes, you cannot return to the maze for a week, because you died."  
Aris laughed, "It's really fun, and there are some safe places in the maze where the Grivers cannot go. Any area that is green, they cannot go, which includes the centre."

Aris gave Thomas the slip of paper, which had his name, house and student number on it, and three blue cards, or 'viles'.

"Good luck Thomas" Aris grinned,


	10. Good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt you really messed this up big time.

As soon as Thomas had left the dorm, Newt started to walk after him, but stopped.  _He'll never forgive you._  A voice in his head told him.  _Don't even try._ Said another.  _He probably hates you right now,_ Newt agreed.

He slowly climbed up the ladder to his bed, glancing down at Thomas' bed and noticing how the sheets were crumpled and messy, even though Thomas had made his bed in the morning. It seemed as though a struggle had taken place.  _Am I really that much of a slinthead?_ Newt thought, as he lay down on his bed and fought back tears.

"I'm sorry, Thomas..." He whispered,

"I'm so sorry Tommy."

* * *

Thomas grinned at Aris and walked towards the maze.

"Oh and one more thing, Thomas!" Aris called after him, "I forgot to say that if you are caught by a Griever, and you have a vile, you actually still have to come back here, and you can't enter the maze for the rest of the day." He laughed, "My bad, sorry for not mentioning that."

"All good," Thomas grinned, and he continued to walk towards the maze. He stopped at the entrance and pulled out his phone. He decided he would time how long it took the find the middle, if he did find it.

After taking a few turns every now and then, and coming across the same area a few times, Thomas knew he was lost. He sighed, smiling, "I guess I should make my way back out, somehow." He said out loud.

"What was that?" A voice said from behind him.

Startled, Thomas turned to see Gally, grinning and standing a few metres behind him. He was wearing a Griever vest, and Thomas figured that if Gally caught him, he would do a little more than escort him out of the maze and take a blue card. Thomas turned back around and ran forward blindly. He took a left turn, and then a right. All the time, hoping he wouldn't hit a dead end. The leg from a chair that was low to the ground scraped past his ankle, cutting his flesh, but Thomas kept running. He made another turn and gasped.  _He'd made it to the middle._ He stumbled into the middle, limping over to the box filled with small round tokens. He pocketed one of them.

"You're out of luck, Thomas." Gally sneered, "I  _will_ catch you. You can just let yourself be caught now and we'll make this easier."

"No way Gally." Thomas said, "Look around this area. There are four entrances to the middle and you're only blocking one of them!"

"Thomas," Gally said in amusement, "even if this setup changes every day, my role is to memorise it. I can be at any one of those entrances before you can say  _Gally is better than Thomas._ Like Minho, he's  _really_ competitive, or do you already know that, since he's your friend?" Gally then gasped in mock pity, "Oh I forgot,  _how rude of me,_ I forgot that you guys are no longer friends. It didn't even last a day!" He laughed, "Or is it just Newt that you hate? Although  _apparently_ you said that you  _have no friends_ so I would take that as being mad at them all."

Thomas fumed, "Who told you this?" He yelled.

"Calm down Tommy boy," Gally snickered, "A little birdy told me. I think her name was Brenda. Was that it? Yeah I think it was." He leaned against a wall, "You know,  _I_ asked her to do that, just to make you uncomfortable, just to make you be alone, and suffer, and it worked!" Gally roared with laughter.

"But what does it have to do with me? What does any of it have to do with me? Why is your quarrel with me, Gally?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Because you and your father are the reason my dad is dead!" Gally spluttered, taking a step towards Thomas.

"Gally,  _your father_ is the reason your father is dead. If he hadn't been involved in a gang none of it would have happened!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Gally yelled, throwing something at Thomas. It struck him in the head and Thomas saw stars.

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes. He was in his bed. Someone had carried him there.  _Is this a dream?_ He thought? The door opened and Newt walked in.  _Definitely not a dream. Newt is still here._ He rolled over to face the wall. Not wanting to talk, just wanting to be alone. Thomas was still mad. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed. He felt like he had always felt at his old school.

"Tommy, I just wanted to say that-"

"Shut up."

"What?" Newt sounded shocked.

"You heard me. Go away." Thomas' voice died in his throat.

"But Tommy you don't understa-"

"I've understood enough. And didn't I ask you not to call me Tommy?" He spat from beneath the bed sheets.

"Okay fine, Thomas, you just need to see that-" Newt sounded desperate, like he was really trying to tell him something

"Great, you've listened to half of what I said, now can you listen to the other half?" Thomas interrupted for the upteenth time.

"TOMMY WILL YOU JUST BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!" Newt yelled, and Thomas sat up and glared at him. Newt looked like he had been crying, his eyes were red, and there were dried tears on his face. His hair was messy, and Thomas had the urge to ruffle it even more, but he didn't.

"No." Thomas said quietly, and stood up, "I refuse."

"Why?" Newt whispered, he sounded broken.

"Because I don't want to hear any more lies from you. I don't want to hear any of it. I'm done. You happy? I'm alone now.  _I'm_ broken. Thanks to you. I don't want you to make anything worse." Thomas said through gritted teeth, "I have been completely betrayed," Thomas held up a finger and pointed at Newt, "by you. I trusted you. And you abandoned me. Multiple times. I can't be friends with someone who does that. Nor can I be friends with the friends of someone who does that." Thomas pushed past Newt, who grabbed his arm, but he shook Newt away from him, "I'm going to ask for a dorm change. Goodbye."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Thomas but we just cannot change your dorm at this time." The principal replied sternly to Thomas' plea.

"But  _please_ sir! I'm just asking for a dorm change! How is it so hard?" Thomas asked again,

The principal frowned and muttered something under his breath before typing something into the computer next to him. He smirked, looking at Thomas, "Well, there is one dorm you can  _temporarily_ stay at. We can only allow you to stay there till tomorrow so on Monday you have to go back to your assigned dorm, but you  _can_ temporarily stay at this one."

"Sure sir," Thomas grinned, "That would be great sir!"

The principal smiled, "Alright. The dorm is dorm number 250 and I believe it's very close to your current dorm. I will go notify the occupants of the dorm to tell them they have an extra roommate." He stood up, "You are dismissed, Thomas."

"Sir?" Thomas asked as he started to leave the office, "Who is in this dorm?"

"Well, Thomas, that is for you to find out."

/*\\*/*\

"So you  _are_ moving dorms?" Minho exclaimed as Thomas packed up his things. He didn't have to pack up much, as he hadn't gotten a chance to unpack in the first place.

"Yep." Thomas said shortly, not wanting to reveal the fact that it was only temporary.

"What's the number?" Alby asked,

Thomas hesitated, before answering, "250."

"Oohhh. That's Gally's dorm!" Newt sneered from above Thomas, as he sat on his bed.

"So what if it is?" Thomas said, turning to glare at Newt, trying to mask his surprise, "It's not like you could be a better roommate." He said coldly.

"Oooohh! Burn!" Minho exclaimed, before being punched roughly in the shoulder by Alby, "What?"

Hurt, Newt turned away and lay down, sulking on his bed. Thomas zipped up his suitcase and locked it with the little lock he had been given. He opened the door and walked out into the hall. He closed the dorm behind him and went to look for dorm 250.

/*\\*/*\

Thomas came over to dorm 250 and knocked on the door. He heard yelling from inside and the door was opened. He looked up at the face of one of Gally's friends. The boy looked at the suitcase Thomas had behind him and grinned.

"Oi Gally, come have a look at who's staying with us today and tomorrow!"

Gally came over grumbling as if he had been interrupted. "It better be good-" He stopped, glanced at Thomas and then back at his friend. He smiled, a wicked smile that sent shivers down Thomas' spine. "Come in  _Thomas_ ," He motioned, pulling Thomas' arm when he hesitated. Thomas stumbled into the dorm, regretting his decision as the door was closed behind him and locked with a  _click._

Thomas was lead to the back of the dorm behind the bunk on the left. An inflatable air mattress had been crudely blown up and covered with a thin blanket. He was roughly pushed to the floor so he was lying on the mattress awkwardly. He stiffened, just wanting to retreat into a corner to do his school work, but he didn't get a chance as the lights were flicked off.

" _Goodnight Greenie~"_  An icy voice whispered from somewhere above him.

Something hit him on the back of the head and Thomas' vision went dark.

* * *

_**aaaaaa I'm so sorry for the short chapter guys but I wanted to get out a chapter for you this week (and also I didn't want people to think I abandoned it at 10 chapters)** _

_**I might have another one up later this week if I have time :0** _


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas woke up in a dark room. He couldn't tell if he was in the dorm or somewhere else.

"Is anyone there?" He called out quietly. No response.

He stood up and felt his way along the wall until he felt a light switch. He turned on the light. Looking around the room, he noticed he was still in the dorm, but no one else was with him. Thomas took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time,  _5:27 pm,_ it was almost time for dinner. Confused, he walked out of the dorm.  _Why would he just knock me unconscious and then leave me?_ Thomas thought.

He looked down the hallway either side of him and seeing no one, he shrugged, "Might as well go to dinner then," he muttered, walking towards the Dining Hall.

/*\\*/*\

Nothing much happened during dinner. Thomas sat at an empty table and sulked quietly. He noticed Minho stand up to come towards him at one point put Newt had put his arm out to stop him. So obviously Newt understood that Thomas wanted to be alone. (Although he had felt a little hurt by Newt's gesture.) After dinner, he went back towards the dorm. He opened the door, as it was already unlocked, and was face-to-face with Gally.

"Hello Greenie, I see that you woke up! Have a nice sleep?" He sneered,

"Yeah, it was pretty good actually. I didn't have any disturbances." Thomas replied quietly, as Gally shoved him towards his temporary bed on the floor. Thomas stumbled over, not even having time to get changed for bed, and was forced to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the floor.

/*\\*/*\

He woke to someone kicking him in the side.

"Wake up Shank! Hurry up and get out of our room!"

Thomas sat up and grabbed his books from his suitcase in a daze. Stuffing them into his bag, he grabbed his laptop and walked out of the dorm without questioning why and the door slammed behind him.

 _I guess they don't want me to hang out in their room all day._  Thomas mused, as he stood outside the door still half asleep. He remembered someone mentioning something about a library, and so that's where he headed off to.

/*\\*/*\

After getting lost numerous times and almost bumping into Newt, (he turned and walked the other way as soon as he caught sight of him) he arrived at the library. He walked inside and signed in at the desk next to the entrance.

Thomas looked around the library, looking for an empty space. _There_. In the corner, next to a bookshelf there was a small table with a chair next to it. Thomas walked over to the table, past the other people studying near him, and sat down at the desk. He pulled out his laptop and started doing his work that his teachers had sent to him a few days earlier. He didn't have a lot to catch up on since he had only missed the first week of the term, but he had a fair amount that summarised the previous term's work. He started to work on his maths, since that was the class he attended yesterday, and was the most fresh in his mind.

/*\\*/*\

Thomas had done about half an hour of studying before he saw Newt enter the library. He froze. Shifting backwards so that he wasn't visible from the entrance. He hoped Newt had gotten the message, but he still didn't know if Newt would leave him alone or not. He decided to just pretend he didn't notice him and continue studying. Keeping his head down low, he continued to work on the work he needed to catch up on. He suddenly froze, as he noticed Newt in the corner of his eye turn and start to walk in his direction. Newt strode up to him and planted his hands firmly on the table, forcing Thomas to stop and look up at him.

"I've told you that I'm bloody sorry! Why don't you forgive me?" He hissed,

Thomas blinked looked down, not meeting Newt's glare. "I can't . " He said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't. Okay?!" Thomas closed his book and starting shoving things back into his bag hurriedly. As he stood up to flee, Newt reached out and put an arm on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat and sending shivers down his spine.

"Sit. Sit and stay. Don't run away Tommy, please." Newt pleaded.

"Don't call me Tommy." Thomas muttered, clenching his fists and and looking down at the table.

"What was that?" Newt asked, not hearing what he said.

"Don't worry," Thomas answered, and he stood up quickly and backed away, grabbing his bag and slinging in over his shoulder.

"Tommy, stop being mad." Newt reached out and put a hand on his shoulder again, trying to calm him down. Thomas frowned, he didn't like how Newt insisted on talking to him even though Thomas was mad at him.

"Don't touch me." Thomas said quietly, pushing him away. He licked his dry lips and started at Newt, his gaze wavering.

"Tommy-"

"No. Don't call me Tommy."

"Tom-Thomas. Why are you running away? I told you I was sorry. Now suck it up and forgive me!" Newt pressed,

"No."

"You must. "

"why"

"Because I'm your bloody friend and I don't like it when my friends are sad!" Newt ran an hand through his hair uncertainty.

Thomas eyed the exit at the other side of the room. He hesitated before casually walking over to the desk and signing out of the Library, Newt doing the same behind him. Thomas slowly walked out the exit, conscious of Newt trailing behind, and as soon as Thomas exited the Library, he ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas bolted down the corridor, ignoring the cries of protest from Newt behind him.

"Tommy!" Newt yelled, "Get back here!"

Thomas ignored, him, and turned the corner. He heard Newt following behind him. He continued to run, attempting to lose Newt. He glanced back and saw Newt slow down to a walk, a smug look on his face, and he barely got a moment to wonder why as a door opened in front of him and slammed him in the face.

"Thomas!" Minho exclaimed coming out of the dorm, "Watch where you're going!"

"Minho!" Newt yelled, "Don't let him get away!"

Minho turned to look at Thomas with a smirk.

"Nonono! Minho you don't understand! Let me go!" Thomas cried as Minho reached out and grabbed his arm with a vice-like grip, pulling him into the dorm.

"No Tommy, I think Its you that doesn't understand." Newt said as he caught up.

"I don't want to hear it! You left me with her! Didn't you see what she did?! And don't call me Tommy!" Thomas yelled.

"If you don't want to listen to my side of the story  _Thomas_ , then forgive me and you wont need to listen to it!" Newt mused.

Thomas grumbled under his breath, frowning as Newt continued.

"I didn't know that you didn't want to be with Brenda! She told me that you excused yourself so you could be alone with her."

"And you believed her lies?!"

"Why do you think I followed her back to the dorm?

"You didn't try to stop her when you saw what she was doing."

"You looked completely fine!" Newt said indignantly.

"I called out to you for help!"

"Well.."

"And you ignored me!" Thomas hissed.

"I didn't know you were having a full-out panic attack!"

Thomas snorted.

"Thomas, just forgive him. He said sorry." Minho told him.

Thomas hesitated, before muttering. "Okay fine. I forgive you Newt. There. Now let me go!"

"Sorry? I didn't here that." Minho teased.

"Very funny. Let me go."

"I didn't hear you forgive him." Minho said sternly.

Thomas stared at Minho and saw he wasn't kidding. He took a deep breath, "I... Forgive you... Newt." Thomas said through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you." Minho glanced over at Newt, "Do you think he forgives you?"

Newt burst into laughter. "Come on man, you're bloody killin' him! Let him go."

Minho released him and Thomas relaxed, but Newt wasn't finished.

"Thomas."

"What?"

"I can call you Tommy now, right? You're not gonna bite my head off?"

"Yeah, sure, its fine."

"Alright. Thanks Tommy."

"Thomas?" Minho asked.

"What?"

"You're going to stay in this dorm now, right? No more being in Gally's dorm."

"Yeah. Sure. Let me get my things."

"I'll come with you Tommy."

"Okay." Thomas replied.

/*\\*/*\

They made there way over to Gally's dorm, which was just a few doors down. Thomas attempted to open the door, but it was locked, so he knocked on the door.

Gally opened the door, a scowl on his face. "What do you want?"

"I need-"

Newt cut him off mid sentence, "He's here to get his stuff."

Gally sneered, "I see you're not mad at Newt anymore. Did you two kiss and make up? I thought Brenda said she ruined your friendship for good!"

Thomas face grew hot, but he ignored Gally's jibe. "How did you know about what Brenda did to me?"

Gally laughed, "How did I know? Well I'm the one who suggested she do it!"

Thommas frowned, "Why?!"

Gally smiled, "To ruin your life of course. You still need payback for killing my father!" His gaze softened into a smirk. "Plus, she said she fancied you."

Thomas frowned. "I didn't kill your father! My dad did, and only out of self defence!"

Gally frowned, and then stopped. "Here, come in, get your stuff, and then leave before I kill you myself." He opened the door wider, motioning to Thomas' stuff in the corner of the room. Thomas entered cautiously, and Newt followed him in. Gally put out a hand to stop Newt.

"No-way lover-boy. Only Thomas is coming in." Thomas heard Newt grumble as he backed out of the doorway. Gally closed the door behind him and Thomas heard the click of a lock. He turned around.

"Did you just lock me in?!"

Gally smiled, "Maybe I did. You still need to be taught a lesson."

Thomas backed up into the corner and clutched his suitcase. "Gally. Let me out." He said sternly.

"Nah. I think you can stay in here."

"Gally!" Thomas hissed.

There was banging on the door. "Open the bloody door Gally!" Newt yelled.

Gally glanced at Thomas as if he were contemplating something, and then he smiled, opening the door. "I changed my mind. There you go Thomas. You may leave."

"Just like that?"

"Sure. Unless you want to stay."

"You better not have beat him up Gally." Newt spat as he entered.

"Nonsense. He and I were having a chat." Gally mused as Thomas carefully walked out of the dorm. As Thomas was about to walk through the door, Gally leant over and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to find you when your're alone. You'd better watch out Greenie."

His words sent shivers down Thomas' spine.

/*\\*/*\


	14. Chapter 14

Minho and Newt dragged Thomas back to their dorm a few doors up and they entered. Thomas placed his suitcase next to the bed he had slept on the day before. He sat on the bed, still slightly in a bad mood.

"You're not gonna run out again Tommy, are you?" Newt mused, and Thomas looked up at him with a stubborn frown.

Minho laughed at his grumpy face, "Give him a break Newt, I bet the shuck-face is just tired. Come on Thomas. Let's go to dinner."

/*\\*/*\

After dinner, Thomas was in a much better mood than before, and actually talked to Newt. They went back to the dorm and Thomas suddenly grew tired. His muscles ached, and even though he didn't do all that much, he felt exhausted. Thomas sat on his bed after putting on some clothes for the night. He rubbed his eyes and lay down, watching Newt climb up the ladder to sit on his own bed. As Thomas closed his eyes, sleep crashed over him like a wave and pulled him into dreams.

/*\\*/*\

_Thomas sheltered in a large room, surrounded by other boys. They all huddled in fear, and Thomas heard shrieks and growls of some sort of monsters outside. Wooden boards barred the windows- they had presumably placed them there minutes before. Someone stood in the doorway, closing the door behind him. He looked familiar, and Thomas couldn't remember his name, or the name of any of the boys around him. Although the blond haired boy beside him seemed familiar also._

_"Gally? What are you doing?" The blond boy beside him asked._ So Gally was his name. _Thomas thought._

_Gally's eyes raged with lunacy; his clothes were torn and filthy. He dropped to his knees and stayed there, his chest heaving with deep, sucking breaths. He looked about the room like a rabid dog searching for someone to bite. No one said a word._

_"They'll kill you!" Gally screamed, spittle flying everywhere. "The Grievers will kill you all—one every night till it's over!" He must be referring to the monsters lurking outside._

_Thomas watched, speechless, as Gally staggered to his feet and walked forward, dragging his right leg with a heavy limp. No one in the room moved a muscle as they watched, obviously too stunned to do anything. Even the blond boy next to Thomas stood mouth agape. Thomas was almost more afraid of their surprise visitor than he was of the Grievers just outside the window._

_Gally stopped, standing just a few feet in front of Thomas and the other boy; he pointed at Thomas with a bloody finger. "You," he said with a sneer so pronounced it went past comical to flat-out disturbing. "It's all your fault!" Without warning he swung his left hand, forming it into a fist as it came around and crashed into Thomas's ear. Crying out, Thomas crumpled to the ground, more taken by surprise than pain. He scrambled to his feet as soon as he'd hit the floor._

_The blond had finally snapped out of his daze and pushed Gally away. Gally stumbled backward and crashed into the desk by the window. Thomas assumed Gally would retaliate, but he straightened instead, taking everyone in with his mad gaze._

_"It can't be solved, Newt" he said, addressing the blond, his voice now quiet and distant, spooky. "The shuck Maze'll kill all you shanks…. The Grievers'll kill you … one every night till it's over…. I … It's better this way…." His eyes fell to the floor. "They'll only kill you one a night … their stupid Variables …"_

_Thomas listened in awe, trying to suppress his fear so he could memorise everything the crazed boy said._

_Newt took a step forward. "Gally, shut your bloody hole—there's a Griever right out the window. Just sit on your butt and be quiet—maybe it'll go away."_

_Gally looked up, his eyes narrowing. "You don't get it, Newt. You're too stupid—you've always been too stupid. There's no way out—there's no way to win! They're gonna kill you, all of you—one by one!"_

_Screaming the last word, Gally threw his body toward the window and started tearing at the wooden boards like a wild animal trying to escape a cage. Before Thomas or anyone else could react, he'd already ripped one board free; he threw it to the ground._

_"No!" Newt yelled, running forward. Thomas followed to help, in utter disbelief at what was happening._

_Gally ripped off the second board just as Newt reached him. He swung it backward with both hands and connected with Newt's head, sent him sprawling across the bed as a small spray of blood sprinkled the sheets. Thomas pulled up short, readying himself for a fight._

_"Gally!" Thomas yelled. "What're you doing!"_

_The boy spat on the ground. "You shut your shuck-face, Thomas. You shut up! I know who you are, but I don't care anymore. I can only do what's right."_

_Thomas felt as if his feet were rooted to the ground. He was completely baffled by what Gally was saying. He watched the boy reach back and rip loose the final wooden board. The instant the discarded slab hit the floor of the room, the glass of the window exploded inward like a swarm of crystal wasps._

_A Griever's pulsating, bulbous body had squirmed halfway through the destroyed window, metallic arms with pincers snapping and clawing in all directions. Thomas was so terrified, he barely registered that everyone else in the room had fled to the hallway—all except Newt, who lay unmoving on the bed._

_Frozen, Thomas watched as one of the Griever's long arms reached for the lifeless body. That was all it took to break him from his fear. He scrambled to his feet. Panic exploded within him, consumed him._

_Then Gally was speaking again._

_"No one ever understood!" the boy screamed over the horrible noise of the creature, crunching its way deeper into the Homestead, ripping the wall to pieces. "No one ever understood what I saw, what the Changing did to me! Don't go back to the real world, Thomas! You don't … want … to remember!"_

_Gally gave Thomas a long, haunted look, his eyes full of terror; then he turned and dove onto the writhing body of the Griever. Thomas yelled out as he watched every extended arm of the monster immediately retract and clasp onto Gally's arms and legs, making escape or rescue impossible. Then, with surprising speed, the Griever pushed itself back outside the shattered frame of the window and began descending toward the ground below._

_Thomas ran to the jagged, gaping hole, looked down just in time to see the Griever land and start scooting away. Other Grievers followed, seeming to abandon whatever they were doing and follow._

/*\\*/*\

Thomas woke up, panting. Another dream, another death.


	15. Chapter 15

Thomas got out of bed quietly. He looked at the other beds in the dorm and noticed his roommates were still all sleeping. He knelt down and opened his suitcase, taking out a clean pair of clothes and finding his towel. Trying not to wake the others, he tiptoed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, twisting the lock with a  _click._

His efforts to not wake his friends were wasted, he realised, as soon as he turned on the shower and let the hot water flow out of the shower head. If the noise from the gushing water didn't wake them, he didn't know what would. As he let the hot water soak into his skin, he peeled away the bandage from his injured arm. He inspected the wound. The cut wasn't as deep as he had initially thought and was already healing. Opening the shower door briefly, he discarded the bandage into the bin.

Thomas took a deep breath, inhaling the steam and clearing his lungs. He tried not to think about his ridiculous dreams but the harder he tried not to, the more he remembered. The look Newt gave him as he pulled the gun to his forehead. The cry that Minho gave as the lightning struck him. Alby's sacrifice. Gally's insanity. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Turning off the water and grabbing his towel to dry himself.

Once he was dried and had put clean clothes on, he stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed, stifling a yawn.

"Why did you have to shower so bloody early in the morning?" A voice from above complained.

Thomas glanced upwards to see Newt hanging over the edge, grinning. Thomas snorted, "Why do you have to sleep in for so long? Besides, it's Monday, and classes start at nine."

"I did not sleep in. It's 7:30 in the morning! Classes don't start until nine and breakfast isn't until eight so why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Thomas replied, not wanting to talk about the dreams.

"Aaawwww... Did little Thomas have a nightmare?" Minho teased from atop his bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Shut up Minho." Thomas snorted in reply.

"Did you?" Newt asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Yes." Thomas admitted, frowning.  _Wrong choice._ Newt climbed down the ladder and sat on the bed beside Thomas, about to comfort him.

Minho's eyes widened in mock surprise. " _Really?_ What was it about? Did you propose and then get rejected by-"

"Don't even go there Minho." Newt said sternly before he could finish.

"Go where?" Minho said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. You go there every time any of us mention a dream we had." Newt said, giving Minho a stern look, and Alby nodded in agreement, trying to stifle his laughter. Meanwhile, Minho whined in defeat. Newt turned to look at Thomas, "What was your nightmare about?" He pressed, but Thomas didn't want to talk about it and so he just stared silently at Newt, noticing the intensity of his dark brown eyes and blond hair... He also noticed the awkward silence in the room that was growing louder by the second.

He turned away from Newt, face red. Thomas shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine now." He lied, standing up. Newt gave him a look that said  _we aren't finished here._ And Thomas tried his best to pretend he didn't notice it. He bent down and picked up his phone from the floor. He checked the time.  _7:47AM._ Thomas coughed, trying to break the silence. "I'm going to breakfast now. I'm guessing you guys will follow me." He awkwardly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk down the hallway, towards the Dining Hall.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Tommy! Wait up!" Thomas turned to see Newt coming out of the dorm and trying to walk as fast as he could to catch up to Thomas. It didn't look easy seeing as the boy's limp seemed to be troubling him.

"Where are the others?" Thomas asked.

"Still getting ready, the lazy slintheads." Newt mused. "So are you going to tell me about the nightmare you had?"

"No."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Thomas echoed.

"Well you obviously ain't in the mood so I'm not gonna pressure you more. But I will eventually, mark my bloody words." Newt laughed.

They walked for a few seconds in silence before Thomas stopped, "Does your leg hurt?"

"What?"

"Your leg. Does it hurt?"

"My leg- oh." Newt glanced down. "Well of course it bloody hurts. That's why I limp." He said coldly.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Thomas apologised.

"What did you mean Tommy?" Newt asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Forget it." Thomas muttered, not wanting to start another argument.


	16. Chapter 16

"Speaking of dreams, don't worry Thomas, I had a funny dream last night too," Minho wooed half asleep as they sat at the tables.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, putting down his food to listen.  _We haven't even talked about dreams since we were at the dorm. Where did his train of thought come from?_ Thomas thought, " _Really?_ "

"Why yes," Minho cleared his throat dramatically, "So we were all running towards some place, I dunno what it was," Minho shrugged, "And then BAM" He threw his arms up dramatically, "Lightning storm! It was a storm, but only lightning! No rain!"

"Wait," Thomas interrupted, this sounded a lot like one of his dreams, " _You dreamt that?"_

"Yeah," Minho replied, as if annoyed at Thomas' interruption, "I did dream it. Now let me finish. And so there we all were, well not all of us, Alby, you weren't in my dream,"

"I think I'm relieved that I wasn't in your dream." Alby mused, and Minho glared at him.

"Let me finish!"

"Alright, go ahead."

"And so there was lightning striking everywhere, BAM BAM BAM!" He threw his arms up in the air for dramatic effect. "And then I get struck!" He frowned. "And then my dream ended."

"Wait, so, you dreamt that you were struck by lightning?" Thomas echoed.

"Yes. Weren't you listening?" Minho replied, annoyed.

"I was, it just sounded a lot like one of my dreams." Thomas muttered, not soft enough, as Newt heard him and exclaimed loudly.

"Wait,  _you_ dreamt you were struck by lightning as well?"

"No. I dream that Minho was struck by lightning."

"Last night?" Minho questioned, "Was  _that_  what the nightmare was about?"

"No, a few days ago or something." Thomas said.

"Then tell me what last night's dream  _was_ about." Minho pressed.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because no means no, Minho."

"Hmph." Minho huffed, "You're no fun Thomas." He stood up, "I'm going to go get my things for classes today."

"Alright Minho," Thomas replied, finishing off his breakfast. He noticed Newt and Alby staring at him. "What?"

"Are you gonna tell  _us_ what your dream was about?" Alby mused.

"No! Stop it!" Thomas groaned, and Newt burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, Tommy, we won't pressure ya." Newt smiled, and then added, "But you  _will_  tell us eventually."

Thomas stood up and headed back towards the dorm, shaking his head, and Alby and Newt did the same.

/*\\*/*\

"What do you have first Tommy?"

"Maths."

"Oh cool, so do I!" Newt leant over Thomas' shoulder, looking at his timetable. "Oh great! We're close! I'm in MA4."

"Great," Thomas collected his books that he needed for the day and also the work he had completed on Saturday. He stuffed it all into his small bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You guys all ready for the day?"

Minho snorted. "You don't need to wait for us Thomas. Just go. My class is on the other side of the campus."

"Okay," Thomas replied, too embarrassed to ask for directions. He turned to the door and opened it.

"Wait up, I'll come with you since my class is next to yours." Newt told him, following along behind him. "See you guys at lunch!" He called back to Minho and Alby, who were still getting their stuff together.

Thomas walked down the hallway, trying to look like he knew where he was going.

"Uh. Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Oh. I knew that." Thomas turned around and walked the other way, following Newt down the corridor.

"Sure." Newt laughed. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"No, I don't actually," Thomas confessed, embarrassed.

"That's fine, I sure didn't when I started coming here."

"When was that?"

"Three years ago." Newt paused, "Why?"

Thomas hesitated. "I don't know. Just curious."

"You ask a lot of questions Tommy."

"I do?" Thomas asked, and then stifled a laugh as he realised he asked another question.

"Yes." Newt replied, serious.

"Well, I'm sorry." Thomas muttered, and quickened his pace.

"Thomas."

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to turn here. Not keep walking that way."

"Oh. Sorry." Thomas backtracked and turned at the corridor Newt indicated.

"This is where MA5 is, Newt said, pointing his thumb towards the sign on the door. "My class is around the corner, at MA4, so I'll see you after class."

"Yeah, okay, bye Newt." Thomas waved, as Newt walked away and disappeared around the corner. "See ya after class."

"No. Don't think you will." A rough voice said from behind him, and sent chills down his spine.

Thomas turned, and saw Gally behind him.

"Hey kiddo." He grinned. "Ready for some  _maths?"_

"Yeah. Of course I am." Thomas said through gritted teeth. "Why exactly am I not going to be seeing Newt after class?"

"Oh, I was just kidding," Gally said with a smirk. "You'll probably see him."

"Probably?" Thomas echoed.

"Maybe."

A bell suddenly rung, piercing the air. The almost empty halls suddenly filled with dozens of students, waiting for their classes.  _Where did they all come from?_ Thomas thought.  _Why did everyone appear as soon as the bell rung?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly swung open, Mr Janson coming out.

"Good morning everyone!" He grinned, "Everyone ready for some good 'ol Mathematics?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort hiatus everyone, but I'm on holidays so updates should be more frequent. I'm going to try to update every Monday from now on. :00


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning everyone!" Mr Janson grinned, "Everyone ready for some good 'ol Mathematics?"

The majority of the kids in the hall groaned, while others muttered a sarcastic "yay."

The class filed into the room, following the teacher's lead.

There seemed to not be any set seats, so Thomas chose a desk towards the right side of the room.

A curly haired boy sat down on his left.  _What was his name? Chuck?_ Thomas thought. The boy turned to face him immediately after sitting down.

"Hey, you're the new Greenie, aren't you? My name is Chuck. I used to be the Greenie until you came!" The boy grinned.

Thomas smiled back, "Hello Chuck, I'm Thomas."

"And I'm Gally." Gally sat down on Thomas' right, "But you already know that, don't you?" He said sarcastically.

"Gally, don't you have friends to sit with, instead of completely torturing me?" Thomas asked.

"Of course I do." Gally gestured to the other boys sitting next to him. Thomas thought he recognised them from the other day.

Thomas turned to look at Chuck. He looked much younger than himself. "How old are you Chuck?" He asked, confused.

"I'm 14." He said, grinning. "The classes here are organised on skill, not age." He said, noticing Thomas' confusion.

Thomas frowned, "So I'm only as smart as Gally?"

Chuck grinned, "Only in maths."

The teacher called for everyone's attention, and Thomas turned his focus towards the front of the room as he began to address the class.

/*\\*/*\

The bell rang, signifying the end of the class. The teacher handed out the 'homework', telling everyone it was due next time they had mathematics. Thomas followed the lead of the rest of the class and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. The students began to funnel out of the doorway, heading towards their next class.

When Thomas reached the door, a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him from walking further. He turned around to see Gally there, not letting him leave the room. Gally wore a smirk on his face and opened his mouth to say something before the teacher interrupted him.

"Gally. Stay back please, I need to talk to you." Mr Janson said, his voice sounding bored and it seemed like he would rather be doing anything else besides talking to Gally.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Thomas exited the room, ignoring the glares from Gally. He glanced down the hallway, trying to remember which direction Newt had said he had his class in.  _He's not here. I guess I'll just go to my class alone,_ Thomas thought, pulling his timetable out of his bag.  _Art. I have Art next. In room... A5._ Thomas made a face.  _Wow. They have 5 art rooms? I wouldn't have expected that-_

"Tommy!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Thomas turned towards Newt as he walked over to him, weaving through the sea of students. "So what class do you have next?" He asked, looking at the timetable in Thomas' hands.

"Art." Thomas mumbled.

"You chose Art as one of your electives?" Newt echoed.

"Yes." Thomas replied, embarrassment spreading across his face.

"Tommy," Newt laughed, "Why are you bloody embarrassed? Art is great! I chose it as well!"

"Oh." Thomas breathed, relief washing over him.

"Come on you shank. Let's go. We're in the same class."

"Shank?" Thomas echoed.

"Yeah, it's one of the bloody slang words Minho and I came up with. Alby thinks we're crazy but I caught him using one of them the other day." Newt mused.

"Oh, okay."

Newt smiled, glancing at Thomas while they walked down the hallway. "I like you Tommy. You're funny."

"I am?" Thomas echoed.

"Yes you slinthead! Stop repeating everything I bloody say!" Newt exclaimed, his English accent growing.

Thomas laughed, "You're funny too, Newt."

"Eh?"

"And I love your accent." Thomas' face grew red and he almost began to choke as soon as the words left his mouth.

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Thomas risked a glance at Newt. Newt was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is that so?"

"Forget I said that." Thomas said quietly, quickening his pace.

"Hey. Tommy. Don't you go clammin' up on me again." Newt said, trying to catch up to Thomas but his limp slowed him down. "You didn't say a buggin' thing to offend me so slow down."

Thomas hesitantly slowed down his pace, letting Newt catch up to him.

"Come on Tommy, A5 is just up here. Don't stress yourself too much."

Thomas could feel that his face was still hot and was not going to be cooling down any time soon.

/*\\*/*\


End file.
